NGens: Catching Air
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Kai Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura, has been known to train rather then hang out with her friends Mikayio Uzumaki and Hayomi Nara more often. But one day, they decided to change that. "Prove it then! Come skate boarding with us!" "Fine!".


Kai sat in the Uchiha garden, finding the peace quite relaxing. She had her legs crossed and her hands were in the tiget seal. She was working on her chakra control, trying to keep herslef afloat. Oh yeah, did I mention she was sitting on the pond? The soft beat of the bamboo hitting the rock as it filled with water, cool breeze, and the triplet's laughter from inside the house whirled around her

This is always what she worked on after trainning with her team-mates and Konohamaru-Sensei. For at least half an hour, or until she felt her chakra couldn't hold up, she'd sit quietly and train by herself. But unknown to her, some one had other plans for her today.

"KAAIII!!!" Mikaiyo shouted as he and Kayomi jumped out of the bushes.

"Gah!" Kai exclaimed as she lost concentration and fell into the water. Her head broke the surface. "What the heck do you think you're doing?? And how did you get in here?!?" She yelled at them. Mikaiyo and Hayomi were doubled over laughing. As they tried to calm down, Kai swam out and shook some of the water out her thick black hair , then walked over to her friends.

"So? Do you have a reason for interupting me?" She asked

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Hayomi answered.

"I can't. I have to finish my chakra control training, and then eat dinner. Then I promised my mom that I'd help the triplets get ready for bed." She said.

"Aw come on, there are a few hours left of daylight between that." Hayomi stated.

"Sorry, maybe another time." she said as she turned to walk away.

"Geez, don't you know how to have fun?" Mikaiyo sighed

Kai turned back toward the boys on her heels, her shoulders stiff and her hands balled into fists. "I do too!!"

"You know, but you hardly ever chill with us." Hayomi replied lazily.

"Well... I-"

"You know what?" Mikaiyo said getting into Kai's face.

"What?" Kai asked sharply.

"I think you are afraid to let go." Mikaiyo smirked as he stood up strait again.

"Am not!"

"Are too. When ever you can get a good excuse, you chose to train instead of hang out." Mikaiyo rebudled

"That's not true!!..... I can hardly ever find a good excuse. A-anyway, I do so know how to have fun." Kai exclaimed

"Prove it then! Come skate boarding with us." Mikaiyo challanged

"Fine!"

"6:00 at the park!"

"I'll be there!" Kai shouted as she walked inside, fuming. That's when she realized what she had just agreed to. "Wait, skateboarding?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kai-nee-san!!" Ayumu shouted, pulling on Kai's pants to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Kai asked as she put thier dishes into the sink.

"Can you play with me? Mido and Mura are playing in thier fort. No girls." She pouted.

Midorikawa, Murakami and Ayuma were triplets. The first ones in the history of the Uchiha clan, and Konoha for that matter. They were only about 7.

"Sorry, I'm going to go hang out with Mikaiyo and Hayomi." She answered as she bent down to her sister's eye level. "Maybe when I get home, kay?"

"OKay!" Ayumu exclaimed as she ran off.

Down the hall, Sakura couldn't help but over hear her eldest daughter. She raised an eyebrow. Usually when it came to being social, she took on her father's trait. Sure, she did enjoy hanging out with her friends, but she always felt she needed more practice, more training. Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you get going?" She asked

Kai whirled around. She didn't sense her mother walking in. "Um, I guess."

Sakura walked closer to Kai. "So what are you doing?"

"We're skateboarding... I think." Kai answered

"Skateboarding? I didn't know you knew how." Sakura said

"I don't." Kai replied

"Ah. Well, I'm glad you're decided to be with your friends more. " Sakura smiled as she kissed her on the forehead and left the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai walked slowly into the park, only to see Mikaiyo and Hayomi sitting on a bench woth three skateboards and three slushies. They were laughing and talking about something before they turned thier heads toward the uchiha entering the premisis. AS Kai got closer, Mikaiyo tossed her a skateboard and Hayomi tossed her a slushie. She caught the skateboard easily, but almost spilled some blue rasberry slushie on her outfit, but she managed to keep the beverage in the cup.

"Come on Uchiha! Sit down!" Mikiayo called as he and Hayomi sperated to give her a seat in the middle.

"Uh, sure." She said as she sat down. "Shouldn't we get started?" She asked

"What's the rush? We've got plenty of time." Hayomi replied, taking another sip.

Kai sighed and took a sip of her slushie. She had to admit, It had been a while since she last sat outside to just be outside. No need to worry about trainning, helping her parents, playing with the triplets. Just her and her friends. And it was kind of nice, minus Mikaiyo's loud slurping.

"OKay, let's go." Mikaiyo said as he stood up.

"But I was just starting to enjoy myself." Kai pouted.

"Yeah, but I'm done my slushie." He said as he through th cup backwards, perfectly landing in the trashcan.

"Alright fine." Kai sighed as she and Hayomi got up and tossed thier cups in the trash as well.

"So, how do we start?" Kai asked

Mikaiyo and Hayomi exchanged a glance then grinned evily.

"Well, being so skilled in skateboarding, we have some to the conclusion of the best way to teach you." Hayomi snickered.

Kai then realized that she was standing in between them on purpose. They both grabbed an arm and carried her, under her protest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding right?" Kai asked

She was standing on her skateboard with Mikaiyo and Hayomi on thier board in front of her. She was simply to try to copy what they did and follow them.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Mikaiyo laughed as he and Hayomi pushed off with one foot.

Kai smirked. It seemed easy enough. She pushed off with one foot and expected to just glide forward like her friends. She fell backwards off her board and ended up flatt on her back. Mikaiyo and Hayomi skated back and looked down at her, trying not to laugh.

"Remind me again why we don't have helmets?" she asked as she stood up.

"You're a ninja. Save yourself before you wipe out." Mikaiyo stated smugly.

After many failled attempts, she at least managed to learn how to save herslef from wiping out, but she still coudln't get anywhere. Mikaiyo and Hayomi turned thier backs on her for a second to discuse something, then turned back to her with an evil smile plastered on both of thier faces.

"We have another trainning method." Mikaiyo smirked as he and Hayomi once again dragged her away.

XXXXX

"Oh there is NO way." Kai stated as she looked down the huge dirt hill (more like mountain) she was standing on. It was in the middle of the forest, and there were trees, rocks and other obstacle blocking the way. The skateboard she was standing on seemed to want to role down, but her would NOT under her free will, go down that.

"You're kidding me. This is NOTHING compared to what I've seen you do on missions. We jump off BUILDINGS Kai. This is skateboarding." Mikaiyo exclaimed

"Yeah, but... this is just... I don't even..."

"Too bad you don't have a choice." Hayomi said as he and Mikaiyo pushed her down the hill.

"Gaaahhhh!!!" Kai screamed as she struggled to stay on her board. She swurved from left to right, trying to dodge the trees in front of her. Turns out, when you're struggling for your life, you'll MAKE yourself learn how to skateboard. She leaned to the right and moved out of the way of some sharp rocks, flailing her arms to attempt to keep balaence.

And that's when she saw it. Some kind of ramp molded into the earth, and there was no way around it.

"Oh I'm going to KILL those two." She said to herslef as she picked up speed.

She went down the hill, faster and faster until she felt herself swooping down then up really quickly. And then she was in the air. She smiled, this was actually pretty cool, so she decided to milk it. She grabbed the edge of her board and and swung her momentum into a flip. While upside down, she could see Hayomi and Mikaiyo on top of the hill, hooting and cheering for her. But then they stopped.

"KAI! LOOK OUT!" Hayomi called out.

Kai continued flipping backward so she could see what they were talking. She was heading strait into a large oak tree. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she fell toward the tree. Her board fell out from under her, her hands barely on it. Kai flipped backwards, roling in the air until she landed, unhamred, in a crouch on the ground. Mikaiyo and Hayomi came running down the hill momment later.

"Kai! You okay?" Mikaiyo asked.

Kai balled her hands into fists, and whirled toward the boys.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed as she ran after them.


End file.
